


big man, tough guy; boy scout, small fry

by melancholymellohi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholymellohi/pseuds/melancholymellohi
Summary: Tommy has a rough time.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 40
Kudos: 333





	1. Crying

**Author's Note:**

> An assortment of loosely-related, Tommy-centric hurt/comfort drabbles (each three sentences long). Set in the early days of Pogtopia.

“I miss him,” Tommy whispers, embarrassed, his confession muffled by Wilbur’s shoulder. A wave of shame washes over him—he can’t believe Wilbur caught him _crying_ —and he wriggles out of his brother's embrace, frantically wiping his tears away. Sniffling, he wipes his runny nose on his sleeve, and his red-rimmed eyes, swollen and puffy, dart about the room, avoiding Wilbur’s gaze.


	2. Hunger

Stumbling about the forest with a bow and arrow, Tommy desperately searches for prey, in urgent need of something to eat. Hunting has never been his forte, but they didn’t bring food with them when they escaped Manburg, and that was over three days ago. His stomach is empty, his hands are shaking, and he feels like he might faint—oh, what he wouldn’t do for one of Niki’s pastries right now.


	3. Nightmare

Tommy dreams of the war and wakes up screaming, thrashing so violently he falls out of bed. Panting, he clutches his chest, his heart hammering between his ribs—horrible images flash behind his eyes, and he trembles, a sob lodged in his throat.

Once he manages to catch his breath, he crawls back into bed and wraps his sweat-drenched sheets around himself, burying his tear-streaked face in his pillow, secretly longing for comfort. 


	4. Insomnia

Tommy sleeps—or, more accurately, _doesn’t_ sleep—in a damp, chilly cave, the room pitch dark and nothing at all like home. Every night, he stares at the rocky ceiling for hours on end, his thoughts running in frantic circles— _we’re doomed_ , _there’s no way we can win, we’re never getting L’Manburg back_ —while the heavy bags under his eyes grow darker, heavier.

He wonders how Tubbo sleeps nowadays, if he’s doing alright, if he dreams of him, of bees and better days—Tommy likes to think he would dream about Tubbo if he ever dreamt at all.


	5. Panic Attack

He isn’t sure what sets him off this time—one moment he’s sparring with Techno, joking around like always, and the next he’s on the ground, curled into a fetal position, his lips blue from how little air he’s drawing in.

“Tommy,” Techno says, crouching down beside him and placing a tentative hand on his shoulder, “Kid, you gotta breathe.”

And he tries, he really tries, but he can’t stop himself from hyperventilating, panicked tears wetting his eyes when he realizes he can’t, he can’t,  _ he can’t— _


	6. Fainting

“Tommy, are you even listening?!” Wilbur snaps, and the answer is a definite _no_ —he can’t focus, not with the way the room is spinning, darkness steadily encroaching upon his vision. He shakes his head, which only makes the dizziness _worse_ , and he pitches forward, his wobbly knees finally giving out. Wilbur catches him, and he falls limp in his arms, blue eyes rolling into the back of his head.


	7. Fever

“M’not sick,” Tommy grumbles, glaring at Wilbur from underneath a mountain of blankets. He’s shivering, his whole body sore and achy—Wilbur presses the back of his hand against his forehead, and Tommy whimpers, melting a little. He turns away to cough into his elbow, grimacing at the way each breath scrapes his dry throat (okay... he might be a _little_ sick).


	8. Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets sicker. Tubbo brings healing potions from Manburg.

“Tubbo?” Tommy groans, blinking slowly and reaching blindly for his best friend, his vision blurred.

“I’m here, I brought medicine,” Tubbo says softly, catching his hand and intertwining their fingers—his skin feels cold to the touch, or maybe Tommy's just burning up.

“Love you,” Tommy mumbles, his tired eyes fluttering closed, a weak smile on his lips—he’s too out of it to realize what he’s saying, his head foggy and stuffed full of cotton, but he’s still cognizant enough to register the gentle kiss Tubbo plants on his forehead.


	9. Blinded

Tommy manages to kill the witch, but not before she splashes him with a potion of blindness—he’s immediately plunged into total darkness, and though he’ll never admit it, the loss of his sight scares the shit out of him.

“Wilbur?” His voice cracks, and he stumbles around, arms outstretched, “I can’t, I can’t see anything—Wil, it's not funny, please stop laughing.”


	10. Hypothermia

Tommy trudges through deep snow, shivering so violently his teeth chatter. He’s chilled to the bone yet painfully numb, his limbs heavy, lids drooping—all he wants is to get out of this fucking blizzard and take a long nap. His legs buckle, and he tumbles into a snowdrift; he’s too exhausted to get back up, so he allows his eyes to slip shut as he succumbs to the cold.


	11. Sprain

“It’s not a big deal,” Tommy protests, but he doesn’t resist when Techno rolls up his pant leg to examine his bruised, swollen ankle, carefully poking at the injury—Tommy winces at the flare of pain, biting his lip to keep from making a sound.

“You _definitely_ shouldn’t be walking on this,” Techno mutters, his red eyes narrowed in accusation, “You’ve made it way worse by ignoring it for so long, you absolute moron.”

“Well, how was I supposed to know that!?” Tommy snaps, indignant, glaring at his brother—Techno simply rolls his eyes and, with _infuriating_ ease, scoops Tommy up, carrying him back to his room and forcing him to rest until he's healed.

**Author's Note:**

> comments? pogchamp


End file.
